La Historia de Sarah
by Nymphadora Black B
Summary: Sarah a pasado por varios grupos y conocido varios villanos. la vida en estos días es difícil pero encontrarse con Daryl Dixon y su grupo es mas de lo que ella podia desear ( mal summary pero denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo una historia con una chica desconocida como protagonista (OC) pero no por eso nos cuenta una historia menos interesante. disfruten el primer capítulo.**

***DISCLAIMER***

**The Walking Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la maravillosa mente de Robert Kirkman.**

** pensamientos**

**- Dialogo.**

**En la orilla del río corría el agua como sangre en las venas agitadas de alguien vivo.**

**¿Podía haber más personas vivas? **

**Me estaba lavando frenéticamente la sangre en mis manos, me había topado con 6 podridos, ellos ahora poblaban toda la tierra o por lo menos todos los lugares por donde yo había estado. **

**Había sido parte de un campamento en Atlanta hace tiempo y después había estado con dos sobrevivientes, luego otros grupos o personas solas.**

**Ya nadie me acompañaba estaba sola, había aprendido varias cosas de mis otros compañeros, había comenzado esta pesadilla como una gordita rara, con ganas de encontrar a su familia, pero sin ninguna fuerza física o mental.**

**No sé cómo es que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, bueno si lo sabía, en el primer campamento había encontrado a un hombre mayor, fuerte y podía protegerme, pero me daba asco todo el tiempo. Estaba con el por qué yo le agradaba de una forma libidinosa y yo necesitaba su protección.**

**Cuando murió en realidad no me dolió, sentí un descanso.**

**Después sentí algo de remordimiento, por haberlo usado así. ¿pero que mas podía hacer alguien como yo? De mi familia ya no supe nada, aun guardo la esperanza de verla, mientras me lavaba escuche un ruido a mis espaldas, lo mire, era un hombre grande, de pecho ancho. No pude ver más porque me escondí, pero sin duda el ya me había visto.**

**- ¿Q... Que quieres? -**

**Maldita sea mi voz salió chillona y temblorosa.**

**No me respondió, solo pude escuchar que se acercaba lentamente.**

**Saque mi cuchillo aunque sabía que no tenía las de ganar. En primer lugar porque era un hombre grande y segundo, ya estaba muy cansada de la pelea anterior con esos podridos.**

**Pero sabía que no debía confiar en nadie.**

**Ya me había topado con un loco violador y no había sido agradable.**

**- Alto, no estoy sola, mi... Grupo está aquí cerca-**

**- ¿Tienes un grupo, en donde están, cuántos son?- su voz sonaba extrañamente pasible **

**- Están... Cerca, pero no te diré en donde-**

**El dejo de caminar. Yo estaba inmóvil, porque tenía tanto miedo, no es que él se viera horriblemente malvado y su voz, su voz era clara y tranquila, además estaba sola, si me seguía o decidía matarme nadie lo sabría. De hecho a nadie le importaría en este nuevo mundo.**

**- No... No hay nadie, estoy sola, si vas a violarme o matarme hazlo ya-**

**Esta vez mi voz no tembló, al contrario sonó triste y desganada.**

**- ¿No voy a violarte, porque lo haría? -**

**Casi lo escuche carcajearse.**

**Me sonroje de inmediato, había sido muy petulante imaginar que cualquier hombre que me viera quisiera abusar de mi, bueno ya no era la misma regordeta de cuando empezó el apocalipsis pero mi cara aun era redonda y mi cuerpo carnoso, no por que comiera bien, mas bien así era mi complexión.**

**- Si no vas a... Eso, entonces vas a matarme. No tengo armas y no tengo más comida que una lata vieja de puddin sin abrir- **

**y había sido difícil no abrirla, pero la guardaba para el momento que sintiera que ya no tenía caso vivir, decían que el chocolate levanta el ánimo y por eso la guardaba.**

**- No quiero tus cosas, pero si prefieres estar sola esta bien para mi -**

**El comenzaba a alejarse.**

**- Llevo mucho tiempo sola, pero... No me gusta, nunca me a gustado -**

**Di unos cuantos pasos más cerca de el.**

**- Mi nombre es Sarah. ¿Tu tienes un nombre?- le Sonreí levemente**

**- Daryl Dixon-**

**Lindo nombre**

**- ¿Dime cuantos caminantes has matado y cuantos vivos, y por qué? -**

**Caminantes. ¿se refería a los podridos?**

**- No.. Lo sé ya perdí la cuenta, de vivos... Humm uno, el quiso violarme- Lo hizo el muy maldito, pero no pudo hacerlo mas**

**-¿Tienes un grupo, o también estas por tu cuenta?-**

**Se acercó a mi, hasta cortar la distancia completa.**

**- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-**

**- ¿Podría?-**

**Sentí una opresión en el pecho.**

**- Si puedes, yo no soy el Líder pero seguro el te aceptara -**

**De nuevo seria parte de un grupo, no estaría mas sola. Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas las cuales oculte con mi flequillo.**

**- Tengo una moto aquí cerca vamos, llegaremos en un par de horas-**

**Comenzó a caminar y yo a seguirlo, subimos a la moto y me abraze de él, era tal como lo había esperado fuerte, su aroma era a hombre pero no me daba repulsión al contrario me sentía segura con el, y embriagada. **

**Hacía mucho que no sentía algo así, más que nada porque no me lo había permitido, tener esa clase de sentimientos no era seguro en este nuevo mundo, y además sentir mariposas en el estómago por alguien era un lujo que no me daba, por el remordimiento de ser " feliz" mientras mi familia vagaba como un podrido o escapando de ellos.**

**Así que aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y me dedique a ver el camino, nunca había sido buena con las direcciones y creo que este no era el comienzo.**

**Cuando llegamos mire a muchos, demasiados podridos alrededor de una reja, era una prisión, cuando la abrieron mire a varias personas, era un grupo bastante numeroso, casi sentí alegría, y también una punzada por que en cada grupo al que veía siempre esperaba ver a mi familia.**

**El Líder era un hombre alto y fuerte, de rostro un poco ojeroso y lucia cansado. ¿quién no lo estaría?**

**Me dejaron en una celda, en un bloque apartado de los otros al parecer no confiaban en mi y era natural, yo tampoco confiaba en ellos.**

**Dormí como nunca lo había hecho, me desperté tarde según mi viejo reloj, me dio tanta pena que me levante de un salto y corrí hasta el área a la que podía ir. Uno de ellos abrió la reja y salí al patio, a lo lejos mire a Daryl y Rick. El líder, estaban con un niño y un hombre mayor.**

**-Buenos días-**

**Dije tímidamente**

**- Si tienes hambre puedes pasar al comedor y ver que hay hoy en el menú-**

**La voz del anciano era cálida al igual que su rostro.**

**- Gracias, pero si puedo ayudarles en algo-**

**-Estamos bien, ve a desayunar algo. Descansa Daryl dice que has estado sola mucho tiempo-**

**Dijo Rick con tono apacible.**

**Cuando el dijo esas palabras, pasaron como una película, los grupos en donde había estado, en donde había personas buenas, y no tan buenas. Y como había visto caer a todos, mientras que yo, por mi corazón de comadreja había escapado todas las veces.**

**El anciano camino hacia mi.**

**- Ven te presentare a las chicas, ayer ya no hubo tiempo- Su sonrisa y rostro eran apacibles, pero su mirada estaba llena de dolor, como la mirada de la mayoría de los sobrevivientes.**

**La mirada de las personas de este mundo, era de locura o de profundo dolor, muchas veces me pregunte que verían las personas en mis ojos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER.**

**The Walking Dead no me pertenece.**

**es la maravillosa idea de Robert Kirkman.**

**yo solo juego con los personajes sin fin de lucro.**

**hay O.C.**

**Me habían dejado quedar en una torre y esa tarde les había ayudado con los caminantes (como ellos los llaman) que están en las vallas, ya tenían un sistema que funcionaba, aun así mire a los niños jugando demasiado cerca de ellos.**

**¿y que pasaría si tiraban las vallas y en segundos estaban dentro atacando a las personas?**

**Eso parecía no molestarle a ellos, Ese día y los siguientes mire a Daryl una o dos veces, conocí un poco mejor a los demás integrantes del grupo todos eran agradables, lo agradable que se puede ser en una situación así, había una bebé, me gustaba pasar a verla en las tardes pues me recordaba a mi hija, pensaba que si aun vivía, me gustaría que estuviera en un lugar así. **

**Las mariposas que sentía al ver q Daryl no habían desaparecido, pero trataba de ahogarlas, con algún suspiro largo, algunas veces lo veía de lejos y el parecía ya no recordar quien era yo. Y eso dolía.**

**No me acerque demasiado a nadie pero si había una chica con la que platicaba a veces mientras preparábamos avena o alguna sopa.**

**Un día me preguntó como había sobrevivido sola al principio, y sin pensar le conteste.**

**- Bueno, siempre a habido hombres dispuestos a proteger a una mujer en peligro, no importa que sean repulsivos -**

**En ese momento Daryl azotó una bolsa con papas que llevaba, me mordi la lengua de el susto y de la vergüenza, el ni siquiera me volteo a ver.**

**Sentí pena de que la gente supiera eso, así que ya no me acerque a nadie lo suficiente para hablar, ayudaba en todo y quería ser útil, pero mantuve mi distancia, me di cuenta que Daryl y Michonne salían a veces por días.**

**Ella era morena, con rastas y se contaban cosas fabulosas de ella, casi tan fabulosas como las que se contaban de Daryl, sin duda eran la pareja perfecta.**

**Eso me hacia sentir inferior a cualquiera, pero siempre me regañaba a mi misma pensando que este no era el momento de pensar en esas tonterías.**

**El hermano de Sasha, Ty también era amable conmigo y aveces cuando nos tocaba estar en la valla juntos charlabamos de cosas sin importancia, creo que lo hacia mas por el echo de no estar viendo realmente lo que hacia. Matar a esos caminantes que enloquecían al vernos. Un día dije algo realmente chistoso y el río a carcajadas, a lo lejos todos nos miraron desconcertados y entre ellos Daryl. Que para mi mala suerte siempre miraba cuando yo no querría que lo hiciera. Lo vi irse para adentro a charlar con Carol. **

**Ty aun recuperaba el aire.**

**- Eres mágica niña, hace tanto tiempo que no reía así, y si no estuvieras aquí conmigo, creo que ya no podría seguir con esto.-**

**Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.**

**- Bueno yo trato de ser útil, y si haciendo que casi te ahogues de risa ayudó un poco lo haré, aunque te advierto que mi repertorio de chistes no es muy extenso.-**

**Se acercó un poco mas a mi, lo cual hizo que el estomago se me encojiera.**

**-No son los chistes, eres tu.-**

**Me quede muda y ya no respondí mas solo seguí desparramando cerebros de caminantes.**

**Como yo tenia una torre debía estar siempre al pendiente, y siempre debía vigilar de 2 de la mañana a 5, el frío ya estaba pasando, ya era mas soportable estar ahí, pero hubiera deseado tanto tener un cigarrillo, escuche que alguien subía y me levante enseguida, al ver que era Tyresse sentí de nuevo que el estómago se me encojio, no me por que el me gustara demasiado, su compañía era amena y no era repulsivo, era miedo.**

**- ¿Perdona te asuste?-**

**- Un poco, es que nadie viene a verme a esta hora -**

**Me senté de nuevo en el lugar que usaba para vigilar, todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, de noche los caminantes se tranquilizaban un poco, tal vez el echo de no ver personas afuera ayudaba, aun así se podía ver las sombras acercarse lentamente.**

**- Bueno, después de lo que te dije hoy, pensé mucho en ti. -**

**Mi corazón se acelero, sabía a donde hiba esto, no sabia que hacer, tal vez era de esos hombres que si les dices que no, enloquecen, o tal vez ni siquiera le gustaba en verdad y solo buscaba sentirse menos solo.**

**- ... Me alegra que te guste mi charla, tu también eres muy agradable, como todas las personas de este grupo, y Rick es un buen líder -**

**- Sin duda Rick es el mejor, pero no quiero hablar de Rick, yo ya no soy un niño y en estos tiempos, se debe decir lo que sientes por que no se si mañana llegue una horda y muera -**

**Se acercaba mas a mi, hasta que corto toda la distancia.**

**Gire mi rostro para ver las vallas, estaba tan cerca de mi, que podía sentir su aliento en el costado de mi brazo. - No sigas Ty por favor -**

**- ¿Por que, acaso quieres estar sola? Yo podría protegerte, cuidar de ti, estar contigo y tu harías lo mismo por mi. -**

**- No puedo darme esos "gustos" no mientras no sepa en donde esta mi hija o si aun vive.-**

**Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de repente mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sollozaba, hacia tanto tiempo que no decía eso en voz alta, que la intensidad del sentimiento me lleno por completo, el me abrazo y sentí su calor, sus brazos eran fuertes y deje que todo el dolor saliera, y llore como una niña pequeña y el solo acariciaba mi cabello, y murmuro. No tienes por que estar sola.**

**Y lo abraze y lo apreté con fuerza sentía que si no me sostenía fuerte de el, mi cuerpo se destrozaría, y pensé como aun podía haber hombres buenos como el.**

**Bueno un capitulo mas.. si algo aburrido pero ya habrá mas acción.**

**no olviden dejar Revews si les gusta y si no les gusta también aceptó criticas constructivas ;)**


End file.
